A Little Fall of Rain
by PikaGirl13
Summary: A more sentimental Karai story as it takes place in a future moment way ahead of Episode 20. When Karai goes to visit her mothers grave to pray for her and let her broken heart heal slowly, she gets visited by Leo after being curious on what she was doing out so far away from Foot headquarters. Leading to a sentimental conversation. LeoxKarai fluff I guess as well ;)


A Little Fall of Rain

The cold air touched Karai's cheeks as she ran from roof top to roof top, quickly and efficiently, not making a single sound so that she wouldn't be heard by anyone that didn't see her. She had too much going on in her life as it was.

"_I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe that they would help me in my time of need and use my trust to their advantage!" _She scolded herself as she finally saw her destination and stopped to look down at the stony cemetery.

Many of the graves were crosses or memorial statues dedicated to a loved one but the grave that she was looking for lay beneath the only Cherry Tree on the hill. Her mother's.

She visited the grave often like therapy when she had so much stress on her shoulders from pressure from her father or conflicting emotions she held for her supposed friends that betrayed her.

"What are you doing here so late at night? Isn't like the foot to come out this far away from home." Said that familiar voice that misused her trust.

She glanced back to find Leo with both swords in hand in case she were to attack him, but she wasn't in the mood and just sighed,

"I don't have time to play with you tonight. Besides our play dates are cancelled due to mistrust."

Leo huffed, "Oh yeah trust, like how you didn't trust us with the simple fact that your Shredder's daughter. If we had just known that then we wouldn't have attacked him that night out of honor and under a flag of truce."

Karai turned her head, "If I told you I was his daughter you would have never even spoken another word to me out of blind hate and just judge me without actually getting to know me for ME."

She jumped the roof and headed off to the cemetery, leaving Leo there stunned for a moment but then ran off to follow where she went to get his answer on why she was out here.

When she arrived at the grave she sat traditionally when visiting a grave and bowed at the grave. She reached up and grabbed a low branch of the cherry blossom tree and laid it down on her mother's tomb stone gently as a gift.

"I miss you so much… why couldn't I have just known you longer…" she said softly as she felt the drizzling of rain starting around her.

Leo came up behind her and asked her gently, "Whose grave is that?"

She gave him a glare but it turned into a look filled with sorrow and pain, "My mothers. She died a long time ago when I was young. After that Shredder took me and raised me as Kunoichi like she was in our village a long time ago."

That's when Leo did something that she had not expected. He got on the ground and placed his hand together in a traditional prayer stance and prayed at her mother's grave. Just him letting his guard down for that moment shocked her because he must have known if he did that he would be in danger of her attacking him, but he did it anyway.

"When me and my brothers were growing up we didn't have a mother as well. He was both figures to us, the kind hearted nature that a mother would provide, while keeping us protected and training us to be strong like a father would. Since I'm the oldest of my brothers I felt like it was my responsibility to protect them no matter what, especially Mikey since he has such a childlike innocence about him." He told her with a kind gentle tone.

She looked at him with a sudden connection of history, two teenagers: One Human and One Turtle both brought up under a motherless household but lucky for Leo that he had a mother and father at once in Splinter than she had in her father.

"Well, lucky for you that you are so nit together close to your family. You'll need them when things really get heated between our families." She replied back to him, turning her head.

Thunder boomed in the sky, making both jump and the rain fall harder.

That's when Leo saw it as the light flashed, a stream of water flowing from her ever beautiful eyes.

"Are those tears I see?" he said softly as she got up and bowed one more time at her mother's grave.

Turned around and put on a fake smile to hide her touched and yet broken heart at the same time,

"Yeah right. It's just a little fall of rain. Like I would be crying in front of you."

And with that she walked past him shaking and leapt back on the roof tops and off to foot headquarters, leaving him there with a melancholy filled heart and empathy for his enemy and first love. Tears of the clouds running down his own face.


End file.
